rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Game Changers
Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands is the 34th season of Survivor and the fifteenth season of coverage for RHAP, featuring 20 returning castaways. It is the fourth season to feature entirely returning players, with each player coming back to the show for their "game changing" contributions in their previous appearances. Description Coverage of Game Changers began in January 2017. Due to the cast of entirely returning players, Rob held an application process to find "experts" for each of the players. Those experts then appeared on the podcast with Rob to dissect their player's previous Survivor and RHAP appearances. These podcasts dropped after the official cast announcement, along with the typical pre-season fare ("Everything You Need to Know" with Josh Wigler and cast assessments with Nicole Cesternino and Angie Caunce), and a first: a draft among Rob and several members of the RHAP community of the players. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season except for the blogger pre-season show. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls. Josh Wigler appeared on every episode of "The Wiggle Room". David Bloomberg appeared on every episode of "Why ____ Lost." Jordan Kalish appeared on every exit interview podcast. Game Changer Experts February 10, 2017 - 'Cast Preview #1: Zeke Smith & Hali Ford: Adam Rida, Will Seamon February 12, 2017 - Cast Preview #2: Cirie Fields and Jeff Varner: Liana Boraas, Dustin West February 14, 2017 - Cast Preview #3: All About Tony Vlachos: Jon Krause, Jordan Kalish February 16, 2017 - Cast Preview #4: Aubry Bracco & Troyzan Robertson: Jessica Z, Derreck Blaise February 19, 2017 - Cast Preview #5: Ozzy Lusth & Debbie Wanner: Tyler Kakuno, Shannon Gaitz February 21, 2017 -''' Cast Preview #6: Malcolm Freberg & Sarah Lacina: Pooya Zand Vasili, Lindsay Wilson February 23, 2017 - '''Cast Preview #7: JT Thomas & Sierra Dawn-Thomas: Lindsey Hresko, Thomas Tumillo February 26, 2017 - Cast Preview #8: All About Sandra Diaz-Twine: Paul Asleson, Aaron Robertson February 27, 2017 - Game Changer Cast Preview #9: Andrea Boehlke & Caleb Reynolds: Nina Stoddard, Jen Manning February 28, 2017 - Game Changer Cast Preview #10: Ciera Eastin & Brad Culpepper: Matt Liguori, Ari Ferrari March 2, 2017 - Game Changer Cast Preview #11: Michaela Bradshaw & Tai Trang: Cam Perry, Casey Fetherston Pre-Season February 9, 2017 - Everything You Need to Know About the Survivor Game Changers Cast: Josh Wigler February 10, 2017 - The RHAP Pre-Season Draft of Survivor Game Changers: Shirin Oskooi, Akiva Wienerkur, Sarah Channon February 23, 2017 - Erin Cebula on ET Canada’s Game Changers Coverage & Gillain Larson on Reality Rally 2017: Erin Cebula, Gillian Larson March 4, 2017 - RHAP Bloggers Survivor Game Changer Preview Podcast | The Ideal Season: Dan Heaton, Sarah Channon, Christian Williams March 5, 2017 - Rob and Nicole Preview the Cast of Survivor Game Changers: Nicole Cesternino March 6, 2017 - Predicting Game Changers by Character Type with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce Episode 1 March 8, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Season Premiere Recap March 9, 2017 - Survivor 34 Double Exit Interviews | First Two Players Voted Out – 3/8/17: Ciera Eastin, Tony Vlachos March 9, 2017 - Survivor 34, Premiere Episode Recap with Vytas Baskauskas: Vytas Baskauskas March 10, 2017 - Survivor 34 Episode 1 Feedback Show | Kass McQuillen: Kass McQuillen March 12, 2017 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor Game Changers Premiere March 13, 2017 - Why ——- Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg |Game Changers Premiere Episode 2 March15, 2017 - Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 2 Recap March 16, 2017 -''' Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/16/17: Caleb Reynolds March 16, 2017 - '''Survivor 34, Episode 2 Recap | Jonny Fairplay: Jonny Fairplay March 17, 2017 - Survivor 34, Episode 2 Feedback Show | Nicole Cesternino: Nicole Cesternino March 20, 2017 -''' Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #2, Season 34' Episode 3 March 22, 2017 -' Survivor Know-It-Alls: Game Changers Episode 3 Recap LIVE from Caroline’s on Broadway' March 23, 2017 - 'Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/23/17: Malcolm Freberg March 23, 2017 - '''Survivor 34, Episode 3 Recap | Richard Hatch: Richard Hatch Bloggers for this Season * Catherine Lucas * Christian Williams * Christine LaRivière * Dan Heaton * Michel Trudeau * Sarah Channon * Scott Gallagher Other Facts *Rob and Josh Wigler appeared on the Survivor Facebook page to do a live cast assessment after the cast announcement with Millennials vs. Gen X runner-up Hannah Shapiro.Rob and Josh Wigler Discuss the Cast in a Special Survivor Facebook LIVE Event *For their winner picks, Rob chose Ozzy Lusth, while Nicole chose Hali Ford. References External Links